naruto hayabusa
by al potter w 12
Summary: naruto un pequeño niño que era odiado por su familia en por de su hermana cuando un dia se encuentra con extraño que lo instruye en las mejores artes ninjas que pasara cuando tenga que volver a la aldea que lo desprecio y tenga que enfrentar su pasado Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hayabusa.

Prologo

Kushina ya no podía más el parto se estaba complicando y Minato no llegaba de luchar con el zorro de 9 colas.

-arrrrrrrgg-se oyo el grito de aquella mujer, el sandaime estaba preocupado porque sabía el plan de su sucesor para detener al zorro pero lo que no sabía era a cuál de sus dos hijos recién nacidos iba a ser el portador, si porque minato y kushina tuvieron dos pequeños hijos.

-kushina tengo que sellar al zorro es hora de llevar a los niños- dijo minato asi la pareja llevo a sus recién nacidos encima del gran gamabunta cuando hicieron el sello decidieron sellar el poder del kyubbi en su hija kurima y el alma del demonio en su hijo naruto.

Los pequeños lloraron hasta que se durmieron sin saber que el pequeño naruto albergaría en el un gran poder que jamás se habría visto en la toda konoha.

3 meses después

Kushina había llevado a sus hijos al médico para una revisión de rutina cuando se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-le tengo una mala noticia señora uzumaki, naruto perdió su sistema de chakra cuando el demonio fue sellado en el en cambio su hija kurima tiene tanto chakra que hay que empezar ejercicios para que controle su chakra antes de que se salga de control- le dijo un calmado doctor a una sorprendida madre que no creía lo que podía oir su pequeña estaba destinada a ser una ninja importante mientras el tonto de su hijo no iba a ser más que un civil.

-Esta bien doctor empezare con los entrenamientos con kurima cuando crezca lo suficiente y en cuanto a naruto yo se que el zorro se apodero de su cuerpo y por eso ya no produce chakra y debe ser entregado al orfanato- el doctor no podía creer lo que decía la madre de los pequeños decía pero si era su decisión no podía hacer nada.

Asi naruto fue entregado al orfanto por sus padres para cuidar a su pequeña.

El pequeño naruto solo era mirado con odio por las encargadas del orfanto sin recibir juguetes ni comida por días tampoco podía ser adoptado por las familias y asi es como empezamos la historia del niño que estaba destinado a ser algo mas que un nija.


	2. Chapter 2 huida de konoha

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, es un crossover entre naruto y ninja gaiden por cierto ni naruto ni ninja gaiden son mios son de sus respectivos dueños por alguna extraña razón no me quieren dar los derechos

Esto es un harem aunque en capítulos mas próximos se inicaran las relaciones de naruto.

Huida de konoha

Un pequeño niño de 6 años corría desesperado por los bosques de esa villa tan grande en donde las personas lo trataban mal odiándolo y golpeándole cada que lo veían y entonces recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Flashback inicia

El niño había ido a comer ramen en su restaurante favorito después de visitar a su ojisan el sandaime hokage retirado.

-ahí está el demonio hay que terminar lo que hizo el yondaime y su esposa- el niño empezó a correr hacia el bosque esperando que el anbu que cuidaba a su ojisan lo llegara a salvar como lo hacía siempre, cuando llego hacia un árbol nadamas pudo escuchar un grito de un ninja a lo lejos.

**Katon:****Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón)- **el niño solo pudo esquivar las balas de fuego que se dirigieran hacia el él pero no vio el kunai que le dio en la pierna tirándolo al piso cuando llegaron los aldeanos empezaron a golpearlo y lanzarle jutsus de parte de los ninjas cuando oyó un grito desde el bosque.

-ninpo el arte del relámpago- de repente del bosque salieron cientos de relámpagos que impactaron en los aldeanos y ninjas matándolos al instantes. El pequeño naruto se desmayo pero antes solo pudo ver una figura con una máscara negra y una espada inmensa de poder.

En algún lugar de la mente de un niño

Naruto caminaba por esa extraña alcantarilla solo podía ver unas tuberías en mal estado pero que por ahí salian unos extraños brillos rojos. Naruto llego a una gran celda en donde una voz resonó en sus oídos.

**-hasta que me visitas cachorro-** dijo la extraña voz desde la celda.- quien eres- pregunto el niño un poco asustado porque no era un simple sueño-** yo soy el gran kyubi no kitsune el buji más poderoso de todos-** dijo el zorro dentro de su celda.

-tú eres el maldito por el cual me persiguen los aldeanos y me odian en Konoha- **claro que si mocoso aunque yo no quise atacar la aldea si no que me obligaron un ninja con una máscara que mostraba un solo ojo me ataco y cuando me di cuenta estaba sellado en ti, pero ahora niño despierta es hora de que le des la cara a tu salvador-.**

cuando el niño despertó pudo ver que estaba en una aldea pero no en Konoha sino muy diferente esta era pequeña como el complejo del clan Hyuga (el pequeño sabia porque iba a jugar a escondidas con hinata) su extraño salvador al ver que había despertado en el camino hacia la casa principal de la villa de los Hayabusa, porque el ninja salvador era Ryu Hayabusa el heredero de la espada del dragon y protector de la dark dragon la espada legendaria que solo un hayabusa usaría sin caer en su maldito poder solo pudo decirle que se calmara.

-quien es usted señor- dijo naruto en brazos del hayabusa.-no te preocupes espera a que lleguemos a la casa principal-

Cuando llegaron a la casa una irene preocupada por el niño en brazos del ninja experto.

-y ese niño que traes quien es- dijo irene –es un niño que encontré en el bosque cerca de de la aldea shinobi de konoha- dijo el ninja.

Irene se llevo al niño a un cuarto para que pudiera descansar en paz en lo que se recuperaba mientras ryu iba a meditar sobre el niño que se encontró.

-señor me puede decir en donde estoy- le dijo naruto al ninja desconocido para el- esto es la sal de meditación de la aldea hayabusa y yo soy ryu hayabusa el protector de la dark dragon- le dijo ryu.

-muchas gracias señor ryu gracias por salvarme de los ninjas de konoha y curarme- y bien niño tienes que decirme porque te perseguían esos ninjas-le dijo ryu. –bueno selor primero me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y yo quiero ser el mejor ninja del mundo para demostrar que no soy malo y mi historia es la siguiente- naruto le cuenta la historia del kyubi.

-bien es un buen sueño pero para eso necesitas entrenar asi que yo sere tu sensei y te enseñare las artes hayabusa como los ninpos sagrados y el dominio de las armas que usa cualquier ninja y por lo que pude hablar con el kyubi mientras estaba meditando hace un rato (ryu pudo contactar con el zorro gracias a una especialidad de los hayabusa en el contacto con la mente, es invento pero asi puedo seguir con la historia) como logro decirme no tienes una red de chakra pero que está dispuesta a darte su chakra para hacer jutsus y mientras yo te entreno en las artes ninjas ella te entrenara en la mente enseñándote los jutsus necesarios y cómo manejarlos.-le dijo ryu

-mujer pero cuando hable con "el" no vi que fuera mujer-dijo naruto un poco confuso –sera mejor que hables con ella para aclarar las dudas-le dijo el ninja.

Naruto se concentro un poco en su mente para platicar con la zorra-**que es lo que quieres cachorro, le dijo el kyubi** pues ryu sensei me dijo que eras mujer y yo no lo sabia –** claro que si apoco que crees qu**e **era un hombre-**perdon kyu-chan pero ya que eres mujer me podrías decir como eres-

Desde atraves de la jaula una luz apago la oscuridad y se empezó a formar una figura de una mujer con el pelo rojo unas orejas con puntas zorrunas pechos copa d que se salian de un kimono rojo con bordados blancos en forma de zorros con nueve colas saliendo por detrás.

**-y que te pareció cachorro te gusta lo que ves-**le dijo la buuji de nueve colas –claro que si kyu-chan estas muy bonita –le dijo naruto y la buuji solo pudo sonrojarse .

**-ahora que estamos bien comodos te voy a decir que a partir de mañana tanto tu sensei como yo te vamos a entrenar todo el dia para que seas el mejor ninja del mundo y por cierto mi nombre es natsumi- **le dijo la ahora llamada natsumi –que bello nombre natsumi-chan.

**-sera mejor que descanses mañana empezara tu entrenamiento- **claro que si natsumi-chan hasta mañana.

Y con eso el rubio despertó del trance y vio que su sensei ya no estaba y se fue a acostar a su cuarto.

Este es el final del capitulo gracias por esperar y gracias kurai-sho por todas las ideas y que dio gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo ahora adiós

Pd: del harem si quieren sugerirme parejas para naruto son bienvenidos les dare un adelanto .

.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera chica es de konoha

Jajajjajjajaja ya ahora si adios

No se olviden cualquier cosa que se les ocurra decirme me pueden dejar un review eso es todo se despide

Al potter w 12


	3. Chapter 3 muy malo entrenamiento

Hola de nuevo soy yo trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que apenas están tomando rumbo los personajes de Naruto y ninja gaiden no son míos sino de sus dueños

mmm- persona hablando

"mmm"- persona pensando

**mmm- demonio o invocación o jutsus **

"**mmm"-demonio o invocación hablando**

Nos leemos abajo disfruten el capitulo

CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO MUY MALO ENTRENAMIENTO Y KONOHA?

Naruto estaba cansado, entrenar constantemente durante días sin parar más que para comer lo más escaso que le daba su sensei y las pocas horas de dormir al día, no era como si se quejara si él fue el que dio la idea de un entrenamiento exhausto aunque entrenar tres veces a la semana como le dijo Ryu-sensei se veía mucho mejor que su idea, entrenaba desde la 5 de la mañana hasta medio día con Ryu-sensei en la practicas de las armas del clan Hayabusa y sus ninpos sagrados así como la historia del clan y otras materias que según su sensei eran necesarias para cualquier niño y del medio día hasta la media noche entrenaba sobre jutsus con Natsumi-sensei que aunque era una mujer lo ponía a practicar más que Ryu o algún otro miembro del clan.

-**vamos Naruto-kun más tienes que intentar completar ese jutsu no puedo creer que no puedas hacer una simple bala de fuego otra vez-** le dijo una demonio un poco enojada con su estudiante.

-está bien **Katon,**** Goukakyuu no jutsu: Elemento fuego, técnica de la gran bola de fuego**. – de la boca de Naruto salió una bola de fuego que se dirigió hacia un árbol y lo quemo al instante.

-**muy bien gaki(mocoso) lo lograste ahora que has aprendido esta técnica te enseñare otra de los demás elementos porque siempre es necesario tener mínimo una técnica de cada elemento-le dijo Natsumi.**

-muy bien natsu-chan-** muy bien Naruto la siguiente técnica es del elemento agua así que pon atención como se hace a pesar que mi afinidad es el fuego también puedo dominar algunas otras-**que es una afinidad natsu-sensei**-muy bien Naruto una afinidad es al elemento al cual eres afín por eso te voy a dar lo siguiente esto es un papel especial en el cual tienes que agregar chakra si se parte en dos eres afín al viento y se arruga eres afín a la tierra si se moja eres afín al agua y si se hace polvo eres afín al rayo y si se quema eres afín al fuego -** le dijo la zorra pasándole el papel al instante Naruto le puso chakra al papel y al instante se partió en 3 un pedazo se mojo el otro se arrugo y el otro se quemo **- bien Naruto eso significa que eres afín al aire a la tierra al agua y al fuego-** gracias natsu-sensei ahora cual era esa técnica.

Después de media hora Naruto estaba practicando las técnicas de suiton que le había enseñado Natsumi.- **Suiton,**** Suijinheki:(Elemento agua, cascada de agua.)**

**-muy bien Naruto es hora que descanses recuerda que mañana ya aprenderas los ninpos del clan-** está bien natsu-chan.

…

8 años después (antes de la masacre del clan Hayabusa)

-muy bien Naruto después de 8 años has logrado dominar las técnicas del clan asi que oficialmente según la ley eres un miembro ninja activo del clan Hayabusa y por eso es que te entrego el traje ninja de la aldea asi como una insignia- le dijo Ryu- muchas gracias Ryu-nisaan gracias por todo-le dijo un emocionado Naruto-y bien Naruto que te parece si visitamos a nuestro viejo maestro-

Y asi Naruto y Ryu emprendieron un viaje para ir con su maestro en las demás artes ninjas que no conocía su hermano adoptivo.

Antes de llegar pudieron ver una humarada que venía directo de la aldea y se fueron corriendo para intentar salvar a la aldea. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que todos los civiles estaban muertos y cuando llegaron al templo en donde estaba la dark dragon pudieron ver como Doku el malvado emperador mataba a un ninja de la aldea y luego se puso en posición de pelea característica de los samurái.

-Naruto quedate atrás tengo que enfrentarlo solo es mi deber como protector de la dark dragon- Ryu –pero sensei no puedo dejar que muera es muy fuerte lo venceremos juntos-está bien Naruto empecemos.

**Fuuton****, Atsugai:Elemento (viento, fuerza destructora.)** grito el joven de ahí salió una gran fuerza de viento hacia Doku que solo se cubrió con la dark dragon y no le paso nada-mi turno Naruto Ninpo del fuego del infierno- grito Ryu y de repente de sus brazos salieron dos bolas gigantes de fuego directo al emperador pero este volvió a bloquearlo con su arma recién robada.

-mierda sensei es muy fuerte tendre que sacar una cola-no Naruto todavía no las saques todavía no te acostumbras al poder de Natsumi-está bien sensei-le dijo Naruto.

-bien Naruto es hora de atacar con kenjutsu saca tu arma- le dijo el ninja mayor sacando una espada de su funda mientras Naruto sacaba un par de armas que parecían nuchakos pero terminaban en navajas estos eran los vigoorian flail el arma para el ataque rápido.

-vamos maestro es hora de acabar con el-Naruto concentro su chakra elemental tipo viento para reforzar sus armas mientras Ryu atacaba por el frente Naruto creaba 10 clones de sombra para empezar a atacar con todo al emperador, Ryu ataco pero Doku bloqueo el espadazo con la dark dragon, mientras Naruto preparaba una de sus técnicas de su elemento preferido y ya que tenía la ventaja porque toda la aldea estaba rodeada de fuego asi que junto con sus 10 clones grito:

**Katon****, Zukokku: (Elemento fuego, incendio mortal.)** Naruto exhalo fuego desde su boca e impulsándose con el incendio de la aldea logro cubrir al emperador junto con el templo aun en llamas calcinándolo al instante pero no se dio cuenta que Doku se había teletransporto atrás suyo para darle un corte frontal pero cuando no se dio cuenta su sensei se había cambiado de lugar con el recibiendo el corte frontal Naruto enojado libero el poder de Natsumi hasta tener las cuatro colas y empezó a atacar con todo al emperador pero este solo pudo retirarse antes de que ese extraño niño lo derrotara.

Dejo al ninja derrotado en el piso, Natsumi rápido logro controlar a Naruto quitándole su poder para después intentar curar al ninja sensei de su querido Naruto.

…

3 semanas después

Ryu despertó en un cuarto y cuando se intento parar vio a su aprendiz-hermano menor dormido en su brazo cuando lo despertó se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado Doku le había robado la dark dragon y como su ultimo protector tenía que protegerla y recuperarla o en su dado caso destruirla.

-Naruto es hora de que nos separemos tenemos que tomar caminos distintos yo tengo que perseguir a Doku y tú tienes que forjar una carreara ninja asi que por qué no empiezas haciendo misiones como caza recompensas recuerda que como Hayabusa tienes una gran fama- está bien maestro- y otra cosa como uno de los últimos de los Hayabusa tienes la obligación de restaurar el clan ya que estaré ocupado pero antes debes de tener una aldea estable para el clan y por eso también te daré el contrato con los fénix aunque como Hayabusa no necesitaras que te hagan una prueba recuerda que solo nuestro clan puede invocarlos.

Cuando Naruto se fue del hospital en donde habían curado a su maestro se dirigió al país del agua para empezar su carreara como caza recompensas.

6 meses después un ninja ANBU con máscara de perro era perseguido por dos batallones ANBU de la aldea de Kumo la información que le habían dado estaba defectuosa y por eso esta misión podía haber sido la última de su carrera.

-**Doton****, Doryuusou: (Elemento tierra, lanzas de roca.)** de la nada salieron cientos de lanzas de piedra que de inmediato mataron a los ANBU de Kumo.

-gracias pero quien eres poniéndose en posición de pelea descubriéndose el sharingan del ojo el extraño salió de un árbol era un rubio con un traje ninja que en vez de tener un porta kunais tenia alrededor de sus cinturas y piernas amarrados cientos de kunais en su espalda había una gran espada el dabhilario (no sé si lo escribí bien) y atado a la parte de atrás de su cintura unos nuchakos que terminaban en navaja – mi nombre es Fenikkusu arashi (fénix de la tempestad) quitándose la máscara el ANBU pudo ver que era una copia exacta de su sensei muerto- Naruto eres tú- claro que si Inu(perro)- le dijo Naruto –por favor Naruto acompañame a Konoha el Sandaime ha estado buscándote desde hace 8 años- le dijo Inu. -está bien Kakashi ya te puedes quitar la máscara como voy a olvidar a la única persona de jiji que me cuidaba- Naruto que bueno que me hayas reconocido pero es hora de ir a Konoha. … Konoha Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver otra vez su aldea natal era más grande de lo que recordaba los aldeanos lo miraban sorprendidos ya que seguía usando su máscara para proteger su identidad y que no lo empezaran a odiar apenas llegando, se fueron a la torre Hokage y cuando pasaron primero paso Kakashi para dar su informe de la misión al Hokage y después paso el rubio quitándose la máscara diciendo – Hokage-jiji que bueno es verlo otra vez- Naruto eres tu- claro que si soy yo anciano no te librarías de mi. El Hokage se sorprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su nieto adoptivo- y dime Naruto en donde has estado no he podido encontrarte en 8 años. -bueno pues cuando me atacaron esos ninjas y estaba a punto de desmayarme vi unos rayos que mataron a todos y después desperté en una villa del clan Hayabusa en donde me volví un ninja pero lamentablemente un samurái acabo con todo el clan quedando de sobrevivientes al mi hermano Ryu y yo pero dime como es que eres Hokage que paso con Minato- le dijo Naruto aunque guardándose su entrenamiento en privado no es que no confiara en Kakashi pero sabía que era estudiante de su padre porque Natsumi le había explicado la verdad antes de iniciar su entrenamiento aunque eran sus padres los odiaba profundamente y jamás los perdonaría- le dijo Naruto. -Bueno resulta que Minato se retiro por unos meses para entrenar a su hija Kurima se van a graduar de genin en unas semanas y me pidió que tomara su puesto un tiempo y dime Naruto has venido para ser un ninja de Konoha supongo-le dijo Sarutobi -pues aunque ya soy un ninja de mi clan mi interés es reefundar mi clan ya que hubo una gran masacre en donde un emperador logro robar la drak dragon una espada legendaria protegida por mi clan y mi hermano se encargo de enfrentarlo mientras yo me encargaba del clan por eso también me dio un contrato especial del clan el del fénix de ahí mi apodo es por eso que pido establecerme en la aldea y en un futuro establecer mi clan aquí se que hay normas especiales para un clan pero creo cuando vean mi potencial me rogaran que haga mi clan en Konoha y se que también tengo que esperar un tiempo por lo de mi condición como ninja de otra aldea asi que quiero entrar en la academia para graduarme como genin aunque se que soy mas fuerte que todos en la academia con eso les dare un poco de confianza al pensar que me pueden controlar –Naruto- esta bien Naruto pero tengo que hablarlo con Minato ANBU trae a Hokage-sama dile que es importante- Sarutobi- hai. Después de media hora apareció Minato y vio al rubio "mierda no puedo creer que ese monstruo haya regresado pero creo que si lo mantengo cerca puede que se convierta un arma para mi" pensó para sí el rubio Hokage-y bien el ANBU ya me informo del chiquillo, a si que quiere ser un ninja- Minato -si Hokage-sama- le dijo el rubio escupiendo el sufijo sama con odio todavía podía recordar lo que le conto Natsumi sobre como lo abandonaron en el orfanato y no dejaba que lo adoptaran-Bueno tengo que revisar los papeles de la aldea de dónde vienes – bueno Hokage-sama resulta que mi aldea fue destruida por un samurái y los únicos sobrevivientes somos mi hermano mayor y yo pero mi hermano fue a matar al samurái mientras yo protegía los beneficios del clan asi que como de los últimos Hayabusa no creo necesitar papeles y una propuesta si es que me llegara a aceptar es que quiero fundar mi clan en la aldea los Hayabusa somos excelentes con el manejo de las armas asi como una técnica secreta que en estos instantes no le puedo mostrar asi que que dice Hokage-sama-le dijo el rubio menor. Está bien Naruto me has convencido pero para fundar el clan primero tienes que mostrar esas técnicas y por lo mientras ingresaras a la academia para ser un genin te mandare los papeles con un ANBU para que estes integrado a la aldea y este será tu departamento- le dijo el rubio mayor entrgandole una llave y un papel con una dirección escrita-bueno ahora un ANBU te escoltara a la academia , ANBU- si Hokage-sama –quiero que lleves a Naruto a la academia y dale esto a Ibiki- entregándole un pergamino- hai Hokage-sama y desapareciendo en un sunshin de hojas se llevo al rubio a la academia. -¿qué piensas Minato?- le pregunto Sarutobi -nada en especial pero tengo que mantenerlo cerca no quisiera problemas con las demás aldeas por dejarlo libre – le respondió el joven Hokage. … en la academia Muy bien gakis ha llegado un nuevo alumno por favor trátenlo bien si no quiero problemas con el Hokage, anda pasa presentate y di quien eres y de dónde eres- les dijo Ibiki. -Bueno yo soy Naruto Hayabusa aunque me dicen el Fenikkusu arashi vengo de la villa de los Hayabusa y mi sueño es esperar a mi hermano y vengar la muerte de mi clan. -Hayabusa que clase de apellido es ese de seguro tú y tu hermano son patéticos que no saben ni agarrar un kun..-dijo el Uchija pero fue interrumpido por que en su cuello estaban una gran espada a punto de rebanarle el cuello. -jamás te metas con mi hermano y mi clan porque si no para la otra no voy a detenerme-dijo Naruto antes de que una peli-rosa y una rubia saltaran a defender el honor del Uchija y también a una Namikaze impresionada por el poder del rubio. -bien Naruto por tu forma de demostrarnos tu poder por favor guarda el arma y siéntate en un lugar vacio- Ibiki mientras el rubio tomaba tomaba asiento a la do de la rubia defensora del peli-negro. Y asi pasaron las ultimas semanas de clase en la academia y el rubio no hacia más que dormir pues esas clases eran muy aburridas a veces hablaba con Shikamaru que también se la pasaba durmiendo en clases el ultimo día de clases iba a ver un torneo de exhibición en donde los que mostraran más desempeño serian genin primero empezó con un concurso de puntería en la cual de las mujeres Kurima fue la mejor seguida de la rubia que supo se llamaba Ino y después una Hyuuga mientras que los hombres los que más destacaron fueron Shino y el Uchija llamado Sasuke pero cuando le toco a Naruto el aventó un Kunai que atravesó todos los blancos cuando le preguntaron cómo le hizo les dijo que como su elemento era el aire podía dominar las corrientes de aire del lugar. De ahí siguió el de genjutsu en el cual al rubio ningún instructor lo pudo meter en uno. Después fue el torneo en el cual Kurima gano seguida de la rubia otra vez mientras que los hombres apenas iba a ser la final entre Sasuke y Naruto los cuales se enfrentaron en un duelo de taijutsu en donde el rubio se veía como claro ganador después Sasuke se alejo todo golpeado y grito: Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón) Las balas de fuego se acercaron al rubio que solo grito.

**Suiton****, Suijinheki: (Elemento agua, cascada de agua.)**

De la palma del rubio surgió una cascada de agua que apago enseguida las bolas de fuego –es mi turno de atacar **Fuuton:****Renkuudan (Elemento aire: Bala de aire taladradora) **de la boca del rubio salió una gran bala echa de aire que impacto al peli-negro que se desmayo del dolor enseguida el público se quedo asombrado por la derrota del que sería el novato del año.

El ganador es Naruto Hayabusa- instructor en seguida las fans del Uchija saltaron en contra del rubio menos una rubia que se mantenía callada y observando a nuestro rubio protagonista.

-muy buena demostración de poder es para mí un orgullo darles su banda de genin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas-Minato.

Naruto después de recibir su banda se dirigió a la casa de ojisan para darle la noticia de que era un ninja y decirle lo de su pelea aunque por el camino se encontró a una rubia sentada en el parque.

-hola Ino-chan que gusto verte otra vez-Naruto –Naruto-kun no pensé que me fueras a reconocer después de tantos años- Ino.

Flasback inicia

Un pequeño rubio estaba triste en el parque no había podido encontrar a alguien que jugara con el todos lo miraban con odio hasta que escucho un llanto entre los arbustos cuando vio a una niña rubia como él con ojos azules pero que ahora parecían rojos por el llanto.

-¿por qué lloras hime-chan?- le pregunto Naruto.

-¿por qué me dices hime si no te conozco?- le contesto la rubia Ino

-bueno eres una princesa para mí y mi nombre es Naruto y mi sueño es ser Hokage para que mi ojisan este orgulloso de mí- le dijo Naruto.

-hola Naruto mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino estoy llorando porque mi papa iba a jugar hoy conmigo pero ya no pudo porque es líder del clan y tenía asuntos que atender- yo tampoco tengo con quien jugar Ino-hime así que porque no jugamos juntos- Naruto

Y así es como los dos niños empezaron a jugar persiguiéndose hasta que de pronto escucharon una voz desde lo lejos.

-Ino-chan es hora de irnos tu papa ya llego y dice que ahora si jugara contigo- está bien mama déjame despedirme. Adiós Naruto-kun- le dijo la pequeña niña abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio-adiós Ino-hime recuerda nuestra promesa- Naruto

-jamás la olvidare Naruto-kun- Ino despidiéndose de Naruto con la mano aunque un poca sonrojada.

Flashback fin

-Como te iba a olvidar mi hime- le dijo Naruto.

-es que yo pensé que como habían pasado 9 años me habías olvidado ya sabes muchas mujeres ahí afuera-Ino le dijo abrazándolo.

Mi hime pensé que me habías cambiado por ese Uchija mal nacido- Naruto.

-claro que no Naruto yo jamás te cambiaria solo pensé que jamás regresarías y ya que estas aquí te puedo contar todo lo que se dé el claro que para eso me tienes que dar un beso- le dijo Ino pícaramente.

-está bien mi hi…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Ino sello sus labios con los de él en un beso de amor pero también que se convirtió en un beso lleno de lujuria.

-hime besas muy bien pero lástima que tengamos que separarnos mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano recuerda que mañana ponen los equipos.- Naruto

- ya que mi Naruto-kun ojala me toque contigo en el equipo- dijo Ino volviendo a besar al rubio.

En la oficina del Hokage Minato acababa de regresar a su trabajo como Kage de la aldea- con quien te pondré demonio con quien.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana disculpen si me tarde pero tuve unos problemas con mi lap y no podía arreglarla hasta hace unos días bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y recuerden los review alimentan la imaginación del autor ya que las criticas buenas y malas nos ayudan a hacer mejor los capítulos bueno pueden decirme con quien estará el rubio en el equipo y como pueden ver Ino siempre estuvo al lado del rubio pronto habrá lemon no se preocupen y bueno los dejo

Al potter w 12


	4. Chapter 4

Este es el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ayer recibí un PM de alguien que me dio una idea para el equipo del rubio y como verán en el capitulo me gusto la idea puesto que jamás había leído algo así que nos leemos abajo.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninja gaiden me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños solo la trama es mía y los personajes inventados.

Bueno les daré una sorpresa imagínense los novatos en diferentes equipos mas kurima la hermana de Naruto habrá una sorpresa con los equipos.

Iniciemos con el capitulo aaaa se me olvidaba para los que no les gusto lo de Ino les tengo un lemon que será una sorpresa.

Capitulo 3 mi equipo genin

Naruto se levanto muy temprano cuando vio que era temprano se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había amanecido así que se arreglo desayuno ramen y se fue a entrenar un rato en un campo de entrenamiento un poco lejos de los demás saco su espada y empezó a practicar sus golpes a los arboles y las piedras cuando acabo lanzo cientos de kunais y shurikens hacía los troncos que con un jutsu logro hacer más de miles logrando destruir a los troncos y algunas piedras después de eso hizo unos cientos Kage bunshin para recoger sus armas y se fue a la academia después de llegar vio a Shikamaru entrando para después volver a dormir en su lugar después llego que enseguida se aventó a los brazos de Naruto para darle un beso o mejor dicho explorar su boca, se separaron no por el aire sino porque entraba otra persona esa persona era Sakura amiga de Ino quien al verla le grito con su voz irritante:

-Ino-cerda aunque hayas legado temprano Sasuke-kun será mío- le grito Sakura molestando al rubio.

-mira tabla no molestes a mi hime porque si no te voy a mandar al diablo con mis armas-le dijo el rubio abrazando a Ino por su cintura haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco y Sakura se sintiera humillada pero cuando iba a reclamar entro otra persona esa era el Uchija mas emo de todos.

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que llegaste ese baka de allá me insulto diciéndome tabla has algo para defenderme- le dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke mientras él la veía como bicho raro.

-no sé porque defenderte si es la verdad eres una tabla que lo único que hace es molestarme porque no te buscas otro a quien molestar conmigo no te metas- le dijo Sasuke un poco molesto con la actitud de Sakura pero cuando la vio llorar solo le dio más pena que una persona así pudiera ser su supuesta admiradora cuando le iba a responder sintió un instinto asesino que llegaba de donde estaba el rubio que ya tenía su arma preparada para desenfundarla para atacar a su enemigo el peli-negro solo pudo sentir algo que jamás pensó en volver a sentir que era el miedo, un miedo que no sintió ni cuando Itachi mato a todo el clan pero gracias a Kami que alguien entro ese era Iruka con todos los demás graduados detrás entonces el rubio solo volvió a guardar el arma y abrazar más a Ino cuando Iruka paso les dijo a todos que pasaran y tomaran asiento en sus lugares Ino se sentó al lado de Naruto de vez en cuando Naruto le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la mesa haciendo que Ino se sonrojara hasta ganarle a la mismísima Hinata.

Cuando Iruka termino de dar sus grandes sermones empezó a nombrar los equipos:

En el equipo siete estará: Akimichi Chouji, Uchija Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata su jounin sensei será Sarutobi Asuma pueden retirarse con su sensei.-les dijo Iruka a los tres mencionados genin que se retiraron para seguir a su nuevo sensei.

En el equipo 8 estará: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura y Nara Shikamaru su jounin sensei será Kurenai pueden irse con su sensei- dicho esto los genin se fueron con su sensei para empezar sus tareas genin.

-el último equipo estará conformado por cuatro integrantes este será el equipo 9 y estarán: Hayabusa Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino y Namikaze Kurima su jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi- dicho esto el profesor se fue de la sala para atender los demás problemas que tenía como maestro dejando a los genin solos.

Mientras tanto Naruto e Ino se estaban contando sus historias desde que el rubio se fue algo que le causo a la Namikaze algo de envidia y ¿celos?

Después llego Kakashi tarde dando sus típicas excusas:

-es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida- dijo un Kakashi que aunque no se le veía la boca se le podía ver sonriendo gracias a su ojo, pero pronto cambio a una de alerta al tener que esquivar un Kunai de parte del rubio dirigido a sus partes nobles, cuando voltio a ver al rubio solo respondió.

-Kakashi no me gusta la impuntualidad así que será mejor que para la otra no llegues tarde-le dijo el rubio sacando otro Kunai sacándole una gota al peli-gris.

-está bien Naruto los veo a todos en la azotea en diez minutos desapareciendo en un sunshin de hojas, el Aburame y la Namikaze se fueron caminando por las escaleras cuando la rubia se iba a ir el rubio la sujeto de la cintura dándole un beso en la boca desapareciendo en un extraño remolino de fuego y plumas.

Cuando aparecieron ya estaba Kakashi, Shino y Kurima esperándolos cuando el rubio apareció en ese extraño remolino con la rubia todavía en sus brazos.

-Naruto quejándote de mi impuntualidad y llegaste tarde-le dijo Kakashi.

-en eso estas en el error Kakashi yo llegue 1 minuto antes de la hora marcada- le dijo a Kakashi sacándole una gota de la cabeza estilo anime.

Está bien empecemos presentándonos empiezo yo mi nombre es Kakashi mis gustos… pues no he pensado en eso mis disgustos pues tampoco y mis sueños… no pienso decírselos sigues tu señalando a Shino – le dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos sacándole una gota de la nuca estilo anime.

-mi nombre es Shino mis gustos son los insectos mis disgustos son el fuego porque destruye mi colonia y mi sueño es heredar la colonia de mi padre.-les dijo Shino volviéndose a quedar callado, Kakashi luego paso a Ino.

-mi nombre es Ino mis gustos son la florería y mi amor mis disgustos son las frentonas que se meten con mi amor y mi sueño es ser la mejor kunochi florista del mundo.-les dijo a todos Ino un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de hablar del rubio, de ahí el peli-plateado señalo a la hija de su sensei.

-mi nombre es Kurima mis gustos son entrenar con mi familia mis disgustos son aquellos que no respetan mi familia y mi sueño es ser Hokage como mi padre- dijo la orgullosa hija del Yondaime mientras el rubio solo podía mirarla con odio así que para que no hubiera un problema Kakashi le dijo a Naruto se presentara.

-mi nombre es Naruto mis gustos son las peleas mis disgustos son las personas que se creen mucho y mi sueño es vengarme de las personas que me abandonaron-le dijo el rubio con más odio a su "hermana" con eso Kakashi decidió calmar la tensión entre los dos así que decidió hacer la prueba que le hacía a los genins ahora mismo y no en la mañana como siempre las hacía.

-muy bien es hora de lo siguiente es hora de la prueba para todos ustedes los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número 9 en una hora así que porque no se van a preparar ah y por cierto no coman que pueden vomitar – les dijo Kakashi y dicho esto desapareció en un sunshin de hojas a quien sabe donde mientras Shino desaparecía con sus insectos en un remolino de ellos, Kurima se fue saltando por los techos para ir con su madre para que le enseñara algo para su prueba mientras que Naruto se llevaba a Ino a comer y después a comer algunos aditamento ninja entre ellos mucho cable para lo que Kakashi les fuera a poner cuando la hora paso los cuatro integrantes del equipo 9 ya estaban en el lugar reunido y sorpresivamente Kakashi ya estaba ahí para salvar su hombría de los kunais del rubio.

-muy bien su prueba consiste en quitarme un cascabel el que lo consiga se lo podrá quedar y estará en el equipo el que no tenga un cascabel será regresado a la academia. Su prueba empieza ¡ahora!-grito Kakashi mientras veía como sus cuatro alumnos desaparecían para esconderse pero lo que no supo fue que el rubio reunió a sus compañeros en un claro contándoles su plan para vencer al peli-plateado.

El jounin ya estaba preocupado había pasado una hora desde que empezó la prueba y sus genins no lo habían ni tocado ni siquiera había sentido su presencia, cuando sintió una gran presencia entre los árboles, de los arboles salió una densa niebla que lo cubrió todo se tuvo que descubrir su sharingan para ver a través de la niebla pero no veía nada hasta que oyó un grito desde la neblina:

**Suiton:****Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Dragon de agua) **bosque salieron 5 dragones de agua que apenas si pudo esquivar y solo fue por su sharingan lo que más le impacto fue el que ninguno de sus alumno más que el rubio era afín al agua eso significaba que había hecho un Kage bunshin o un clon de agua.

También tuvo que esquivar de la nada una banda de insectos que si lo lograron lastimar quitándole chakra empezó a hacer sellos y de la nada la neblina se había acabado pero aun así no pudo ver lo siguiente: **Katon:****Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)**esa voz la logro reconocer era la de la hija de su sensei cuando se movió para esquivarla sintió los cientos de kunais lanzados por la rubia hacía el lo que si no vio fueron los cables atados que lo amarraron poniéndolo a merced de sus alumnos aunque fue solo una voz del recién ninja de konoha, Naruto que de su boca salió un grito mientras hacía los respectivos sellos: **Doton:****Doryuu Taiga (Elemento tierra: Río de tierra torrencial) ** Kakashi no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el golpe pero de pronto se detuvo y vio que apareció en el lugar en donde estaba el rubio y en su lugar un clon de agua explotaba revelando que aquel que lucho contra él era un simple clon pero cuando se intento parar sintió a todos sus alumnos alrededor de el preparando un jutsu pero el rubio tenía su extraña espada en la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda ya preparaba una bola de fuego. Después de pararse hablo con ellos.

-muy bien han pasado y recuerden esto porque solo lo diré una vez **Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandona a un amigo son peor que escoria**. Esto deben recordarlo bien porque un ninja no es aquel que mata a más enemigos es aquel que se sacrifica por las personas amadas y jamás deja a un compañero solo aunque les cueste la muerte.

Con eso dicho desapareció en un sunshin de hojas directo a la habitación del Hokage en su oficina junto con todos los demás jounin-sensei que habían hecho su prueba para sus genin.

-y bien díganme como les fue en la prueba- dijo Minato esperando que Kakashi hubiera reprobado a Naruto.

-yo Kurenai apruebo a mi equipo genin para las misiones asignadas por usted Hokage-sama-dijo una fría Kurenai para después sentarse en su lugar.

-yo Asuma apruebo a mi equipo genin para las misiones asignadas Hokage-sama-fue el turno de Asuma que después de dicho esto se sentó para fumar un rato.

-yo Kakashi apruebo a todo mi equipo genin para las misiones de genins Hokage-sama- fue el turno de Kakashi que terminando esto se sentó a leer su libro naranja, fue el turno de todos los demás jounin de sorprenderse pues Kakashi jamás había pasado un equipo genin de la academia.

-muy bien todos los demás pueden irse Kakashi quédate un momento-les dijo el Hokage a todos los jounin en el cuarto.

-muy bien Kakashi quiero que me digas todo lo que paso en la prueba-le dijo Minato y así Kakashi le conto como había empezado la prueba tanto desde el banco de niebla como los insectos y la bola de fuego lo llevaron a una trampa por parte de la Yamanaka con sus kunais para que el rubio lo apresara con sus lodo y como él se cambio por el rubio para después ver como se desasía en agua demostrando que era un clon de agua para después recibir un golpe que lo dejo noqueado y cuando se despertó sus alumnos estaban alrededor de el preparando un jutsu pero el rubio al parecer había desenfundado su extraña espada y en la otra mano tenía una bola de fuego

Cuando Kakashi termino se retiro de la oficina dejando a Minato pensativo por todo lo que le había dicho su aprendiz así que termino su papeleo y se fue a platicarlo con su esposa sobre el asunto sabía que se enojaría pues como le permitía poner a su hija con un demonio en el mismo equipo.

Mientras tanto Naruto acompañado de Ino habían ido a cenar a un restaurante muy lujosa para celebrar su victoria en la prueba cuando acabaron de comer Naruto acompaño a Ino a su casa a la cual Ino lo invito a pasar ya adentro se empezaron a besar cuando Ino le empezó a quitar a Naruto su gabardina Naruto la detuvo.

-Ino-hime y si tus padres nos ven creo que voy a abandonar la aldea para que no me maten- le dijo Naruto pero Ino ahora le estaba quitando la camisa.

-no te preocupes Naruto –kun mis padres fueron a una misión y regresaran en una semana así que por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy conmigo-le dijo Ino de una forma seductora.

-está bien mi hime- le dijo Naruto volviendo a besar a Ino mientras le quitaba a ella su sueter Ino se separo un poco para recuperar el aire y con una sonrisa seductora se alejo de Naruto y subiendo las escaleras se perdió en la oscuridad.

-hime no hagas eso o voy a tener que subir por ti- le dijo Naruto subiendo la escalera solo escucho una sonrisa del lado izquierda ahí había una puerta que cuando Naruto abrió se quedo sorprendido en el cuarto estaba Ino solo con una pequeña bata y una ropa interior negra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-vamos Naruto me has encontrado es hora de que recibas tu premio le dijo quitándose la bata y acostándose en la cama lentamente.

- está bien hime tu lo pediste- le dijo Naruto casi aventándose sobre Ino que ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos se volvieron a fundir en un beso apasionado pero esta vez en la cama Ino rápidamente le quito el pantalón a Naruto dejándole en bóxers cuando se los iba a quitar una mano de Naruto la detuvo mientras la otra le quitaba el sostén negro revelando unos pechos copa b o quizás c Naruto enseguida los empezó a besar con delicadeza mientras Ino solo podía gemir y pedirle más a Naruto.

Naruto empezó a bajar sus besos y caricias por el estomago de Ino hasta que llego a donde iniciaba su ropa interior lentamente le bajo su tanga negra y empezó a ver unos bellos rubios y más abajo estaba su entrada, Naruto la empezó a rozar con su dedo corazón haciendo que a Ino le diera un escalofrió.

Naruto empezó a besar la entrada de la rubia mientras su dedo jugaba con su botón haciendo que Ino gimiera más y más hasta que exploto en un orgasmo su primer orgasmo en la noche.

-ahh mi Naruto-kun eso fue magnífico por favor dame más por favor- le dijo una Ino súper excitada.

-hime tengo que decirte algo como ultimo de mi clan tendré que tener muchas esposas y cuando el consejo vea mi poder van a intentar hacer que me case con alguien para mantenerme atado a ellos asi que voy a tenerlas que escoger yo pero tengo algo que decirte tu siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazón y siempre serás mi primer amor asi que Ino-hime aceptas compartir mi clan conmigo y todo lo que conlleva- le dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de Ino.

-claro que si Naruto siempre supe que te tendría que compartir pero la verdad mientras siempre me ames y no me olvides jamás, te dejaré tener todas las esposas que quieras pero yo seré la primera si- le dijo Ino a Naruto que oyendo esto la empezó a volver a besar mientras acercaba su pene a su entrada-con cuidado Naruto-kun soy virgen- le dijo a Ino mientras Naruto se adentraba a ella rompiendo su barrera que la demostraba como virgen Ino solo pudo gruñir de dolor mientras Naruto la besaba demostrando su amor diciéndoles palabras al oído y besando sus pechos de pronto Ino dejo de gruñir para empezar a gemir de gusto y ella misma se empezó a mover hacia Naruto empalándose ella misma de pronto Naruto empezó a adentrarse a más a ella hasta tocar la entrada de su vientre Naruto la siguió penetrándola hasta que Ino se volvió a correr.

-Ino-hime me voy a correr- le dijo Naruto mientras se intentaba salir para no correrse en Ino pero Ino puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto haciendo que se corriera en ella.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun no hay nada más que me gustaría es tener un hijo tuyo pero aun así tome precauciones- le dijo Ino mostrándole una cajita de anticonceptivos.

Y asi Naruto e Ino se demostraron su amor toda la noche cuando llego la mañana Ino se despertó un poco cansada de lo que habían hecho en la noche pero cuando no sintió a Naruto pensó que la había olvidado y que solo era una aventura pero cuando oyo el sonido de la estufa encenderse así que se puso su bata y bajo a ver qué ocurría pero cuando vio a Naruto solo en bóxers preparándole el desayuno.

-Naruto-kun no tenías que preparar el desayuno me hubieras despertado y yo lo preparaba- le dijo Ino a Naruto que solo le sonrio a Ino mientras servia el desayuno en dos platos y se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse junto con Ino para desayunar cuando terminaron de desayunar Naruto se despidió de Ino para después irse a arreglar prometiéndole pasar por ella en una hora puesto que hoy sería su primera misión como genins.

Cuando se fueron a donde Kakashi les dijo que lo vieran se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraba ahí Shino y Kurima esperándolos cuando llegaron 20 minutos después llego Kakashi que tuvo que esquivar otro Kunai de parte del rubio.

-lo siento por llegar tarde pero tuve que ir por la misión-les dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos dirigiéndose a realizar su misión que consistía en recuperar a Tora después de agarrar al gato escurridizo se lo entregaron a su dueña y asi se encaminaron hacia la torre Hokage para recibir otra misión.

Después de una semana los genin estaban aburridos eso de hacer puras misiones de rango D los estaban aburriendo así que se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage para intentar recibir una misión de rango mayor.

-Hokage-sama mis alumnos están un poco aburridos por no tener una misión de rango mayor así que le pido que les de una misión de rango C para que tengan más experiencia-les dijo el peli-plateado mientras el Hokage saco un folder con misiones rango C y escogió una adecuada para el equipo.

-muy bien su misión será escoltar al constructor Tazuna a la aldea oculta entre las olas- dicho esto de una puerta entro un constructor un poco ebrio.

-estos son los mocosos que me van a cuidar ese es un pervertido (Kakashi), ese parece un insecto (Shino), esa se parece a usted Hokage así que ella está bien (Kurima), esa parece jardinera (Ino) y el otro me da miedo (Naruto).

-no se preocupe son los mejores genin de aquí- le dijo el Hokage.

-está bien que me vean en la puerta norte en dos horas- dijo Tazuna y dicho esto salió por la puerta directo a un bar o a algún otro lugar para pasar el tiempo, mientras los genin se despidieron del Hokage y se fueron a buscar lo necesario para la misión, Shino fue a reabastecer su colonia de insectos, Ino y Naruto se fueron a comprar kunais, shurikens y un poco de cable ninja para después irse a comer los dos juntos mientras Kurima se iba a entrenar con su mamá un poco sobre sus jutsus y Kakashi solo leía su pequeño libro naranja mientras se dirigía hacia el monumento a los caídos.

Dos horas después los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se dirigían hacia el país de las olas junto con el constructor para una nueva misión.

Y hasta aquí termina la continuación de esta historia que les pareció el lemon y respecto al harem muchos pensaran que porque solo ha aparecido Ino pero no se preocupen que pronto vendrá algo más de acción por parte de eso y algo más díganme a quien quieren para el harem por cierto como quieren la pelea contra Zabuza y Haku y si quieren que agregue a alguien más en esa pelea cualquier cosa mándeme un pm o un review que van faltando en esta historia recuerden los review ayudan a comprenderlos más sin más que decir me voy hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5 la mision de las olas

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Gracias por los reviews especialmente a Akane y tienes razón de los signos lo intentare corregir para que no haya problemas gracias por tu comentario. Gracias también a las demás personas que me dejaron un comentario.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninja gaiden me pertenecen aún.

Capitulo 4 el país de las olas

Los cuatro genin, su jounin sensei y el constructor se dirigieron hacia Nami no kuni rumbo a su misión. Ino iba muy feliz agarrada de la mano de Naruto causando un poco de ¿celos? en Kurima.

Cuando iban caminando vieron un charco de agua en el suelo aunque se podía observar que no había llovido en días, algo que no paso desapercibido por Naruto y Kakashi. Del charco salieron dos cadenas que atraparon al jounin aplastándolo hasta caer en un charco de sangre cosa que asusto a los tres genin y al constructor mientras Naruto se ponía en posición de pelea sacando su enorme espada de su espalda.

-está bien niño si quieres jugar a los ninjas juguemos – le dijo uno de los ninjas, al instante Naruto ataco al ninja más cercano para recibir un corte de un Kunai lanzado por el otro ninja haciendo que el rubio desapareciera en una bola de humo.

-asi que sabes hacer el Kage bunshin, esto se pone interesante- dijo el ninja renegado que lanzo el Kunai instantes antes al rubio.

Del interior del bosque salió una densa neblina que cubrió a todos imposibilitando ver a los ninjas renegados asustando más a los tres genin.

-que bien así que el niño tiene trucos, mejor así será más entretenido.-dijo el ninja 1(este es el que lanzo el Kunai el otro será el ninja dos)

-** Doton:****Doryuudan (Elemento tierra: misil del dragón de tierra)**- del bosque salieron 3 dragones hacia los ninjas renegados que se juntaron para después levantar dos muros de agua para protegerse.

-interesante niño pero que harás cuando valla por el instructor- dicho esto el ninja dos salto para matar al constructor y de paso a los genin, pero fue detenido por la espada del rubio que se le clavo como si fuera un Kunai saliéndole por su pecho, el otro ninja no pudo evitar de la impresión una bola de fuego que lo quemo dejándolo irreconocible.

El rubio salió de un árbol para dirigirse a sacar la espada del ninja para después sellar a ambos ninjas en un pergamino.

-para que haces eso Naruto-kun- dijo Ino un poco asustada por la forma asesina del rubio.

-oh bueno hime la razón es que son ninjas renegados de Kiri entonces están pidiendo una recompensa por estos dos, los llamados hermanos demonios. Kakashi-sensei ya debería de salir- dijo el rubio a un árbol cercano de donde se encontraban.

-que bueno que hayas controlado la situación Naruto estaba a punto de interceptar a uno de ellos-le dijo Kakashi al rubio mientras los otros tres genin les salían una gota estilo anime de la nuca.

-como hizo eso Kakashi-sensei- le dijo Kurima a Kakashi que le explico sobre los jutsus de la academia que eran importantes pues no sabias como ni cuando los utilizarías.

-bueno Naruto que piensas hacer con esos dos la aldea de kiri está lejos y no podemos dejar la misión- le dijo Kakashi a Naruto que ya le estaba entregando el pergamino a un clon recién formado-pero aun así Naruto tu clon podría ser emboscado o podría desvanecerse-

Naruto se mordió el pulgar y grito kuchiyose no jutsu y del lugar salió un poco de humo para después verse una extraña creatura que eran como un pájaro del tamaño de Kakashi.

-Finix podrías llevar a mi clon para que cobre una recompensa en kiri y traerlo de regreso-le hablo Naruto a esa invocación.

**-está bien Naruto pero me deberás un favor después de esto-**le dijo para después prenderse en fuego subir al clon y desaparecer en un sunshin extraño de fuego como el del rubio.

-bien porque no seguimos- dijo el rubio abrazando a Ino que otra vez se sonrojo.

-está bien pero ant…-pero antes de que Kakashi terminara de hablar la Namikaze se le adelanto para hablar con el rubio.

-hey como tienes ese poder ni mi papa tiene algo asi .-le dijo Kurima a Naruto que se enfado con la Namikaze.

-eso era una invocación la mía es de los fénix y como lo conseguí no te incumbe y mi espada solo la maneja mi familia y no hijas de papi como tu.- le dijo Naruto que solo enfureció más ala Namikaze. Kakashi para detener eso decidió avanzar un poco más antes de dormir. Mientras tanto Shino estaba siendo igual que antes callado y reservado.

Siguieron la marcha hasta que una espada se incrusto en un árbol y arriba de el había un ninja renegado muy fuerte.

-Kakashi Hatake mejor conocido como el copy-nin y Naruto Hayabusa mejor conocido como Fenikkusu arashi (fénix de la tempestad) es un placer estar en su presencia me sorprende que el rubio con su poderoso kenjutsu siga siendo genin, que te paso no te gusto la vida de cazar recompensas- dijo el ninja.

-Zabuza Momochi uno de los siete espadachines de kiri que gusto aunque te preguntaría lo mismo te aburriste de ser un renegado y te volviste un mercenario más de Gatou- le dijo el rubio al ahora identificado Zabuza.

Perfecto niño cuando acabe con el constructor el siguiente serás tú-le dijo ahora un molesto Zabuza al rubio.

-Shino, Kurima e Ino quédense con el instructor protéjanlo con su vida, Naruto tu y yo atacaremos- les dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos que respondieron con un hai.

Y así inicio la pelea como la serie nadamas hasta antes del shuriken de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Kakashi-sensei no se preocupe, Kurima, Shino quiero que acaben con el clon yo me encargo del verdadero.

Y así Naruto se lanzo a pelear con todo contra Zabuza que convoco a tres clones más para pelear contra el rubio que fácilmente derroto a dos pero ya no pudo derrotar al tercero para caer muerto en el agua aunque lo que no vio Zabuza es que era un simple clon y el verdadero estaba a su espalda con un extraño shuriken atado a su muñeca.

-widmild shuriken- dijo el rubio para después soltar el shuriken que amenazo al ninja que tuvo que soltar a Kakashi para evitar perder el brazo.

-muy bien Naruto pero ya es mi turno- dijo Kakashi destapándose otra vez su ojo, para empezar una pelea contra Zabuza. ( La pelea como en el anime)

Un día después

Ya en la casa del constructor Naruto viendo el estado de su sensei mando a Shino que pusiera insectos en la zona y a Kurima y a Ino a poner trampas mientras clones del rubio vigilaban la entrada de la casa como sus alrededores mientras los otros buscaban las guaridas del gánster que amenazaba al pueblo.

Cuando despertó Kakashi los llevo a entrenar un poco en donde les mando un entrenamiento especial sobre el control del chakra mientras el rubio se alejaba de la zona para descansar un poco.

-hey no deberías de estar aquí hace mucho frio y te podrías resfriar- le dijo una voz de lo que según para él era un ángel.

- quien eres ángel-chan- le dijo Naruto causando que la extraña se ruborizara.

-vengo a recoger unas cuantas plantas medicinales para un amigo que está enfermo y mi nombre es Haku- le dijo la ahora identificada Haku

-tienes unos bonitos ojos Haku-hime por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Hayabusa - le dijo el rubio causando que se volviera a ruborizar.

-gracias Naruto-san pero será mejor que me vaya-le dijio Haku.

-esta bien Haku-chan dile a Zabuza que espero que se recupere para luchar contra el-le dijo Naruto a Haku para después despedirse de un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la peli-negra se volviera a ruborizar.

Dicho esto Naruto desapareció en un sunshin de fuego para aparecer en la casa de Tazuna.

-en dónde estabas Naruto-kun estuve muy preocupada por ti- le dijo Ino mientras lo abrazaba pegando sus pechos un en su brazo.

-es bueno verte Ino-hime lo que pasa es que me quede dormido y me tarde un poco en regresar a la casa pero estoy bien-le dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso pequeño en los labios ocasionando un pequeño rubor en la rubia y una mirada de celos en la Namikaze.

-muy bien Naruto mañana iremos a escoltar a Tazuna al puente tu quédate aquí cuidando la casa- le dijo Kakashi mientras tenía su libro en la mano.

-no se para que se esfuerzan si Gatou los va a matar de todas maneras nunca podrán acabar con todos sus subordinados, no saben lo que es vivir con miedo pensando que es tu ultimo día -dijo Inari el nieto de Tazuna.

-que no sé lo que es vivir con miedo de que sea tu ultimo día de vida si eso es lo que he pasado por casi toda mi vida, mis padres me abandonaron para cuidar a otra me dejaron en un orfanato que me maltrataba hasta que me echaron, viví en la calle hasta que el Sandaime me dio un pequeño departamento tenía que buscar comida de la basura, los ninjas y los aldeanos me golpearon sin razón alguna hasta que un día un extraño me salvo y me llevo a vivir con él, pero cuando pensé que sería feliz llega un loco emperador y destruye a todo mi clan quedando de sobrevivientes mi hermano y yo, no sabes lo que es vivir esperando el día de poder vengar la muerte de mi clan y hacer justicia por todos aquellos que me abandonaron pero no puedo dejar que la ira me corrompa porque si no la memoria de mi clan se habrán manchado con eso- le dijo Naruto a Inari que recapacito sobre su vida y se fue llorando hacia su cuarto seguido de su madre.

-bien vasta por hoy será hora de descansar mañana seguiremos con la misión- les dijo Kakashi al equipo de genin dicho esto los cuatro genins se dirigieron hacia sus cuartos para descansar.

Al otro día en la mañana Kakashi se fue con Kurima, Ino, Shino y Tazuna a terminar el puente de la ciudad, mientras Naruto se quedaba a proteger la casa.

Naruto se despertó un poco tarde para darse cuenta que se habían ido sin el, se estaba levantando para empezar su ronda cuando escucho unos gritos desde la sala.

-mama corre-grito Inari llorando viendo como su mama era capturada por esos bandidos que habían entrado a su casa.

-por favor déjenos en paz… no tenemos nada de valor… que quieren- dijo Tsunami sollozando por la vida de su hijo y la suya.

-no queremos nada de valor Gatou no has pagado para que te llevemos con el como un seguro contra tu padre aunque no dijo nada de no divertirnos nada con tan bella mujer antes de dársela como su puta-le dijo un bandido.

-si todo lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hijo en paz por favor-volvió a decir Tsunami otra vez llorando otra vez mientras los bandidos se empezaban a bajar los pantalones para violar a la pobre mujer, hasta que un bandido cayó muerto por un Kunai en su cuello mientras el otro era partido en dos por la espada del rubio.

-estan bien Tsunami-chan, Inari?- pregunto el rubio mientras los desataba.- si no te preocupes Naruto-san por favor van a atacar a mi padre ve a ayudarlos por favor.- le dijo Tsunami mientras más tranquila abrazaba a su hijo.

El rubio se despidió de los dos mientras desaparecía en un sunshin mientras Inari dejaba de llorar.

-mama es hora de empezar nosotros la lucha-le dijo Inari a Tsunami que le dio la razón y fueron a reunir a todos los vecinos.

Mientras en el puente Kakashi tenía problemas para luchar contra Zabuza pues su sharingan no servía para nada contra esa espesa niebla, era más espesa que la que Naruto convocaba para luchar, así que solo pudo confiar en sus otros instintos para no caer muerto ante Zabuza, mientras Kurima peleaba con el secuaz de Zabuza junto con Shino mientras Ino cuidaba a Tazuna, Kurima no lo podía creer ese extraño le estaba ganando y ni con los insectos de Shino podía hacer gran cosa solo esperaba que su sensei pudiera vencer a ese Shinobi para venir a ayudarlos, cuando estaba distraída no vio que ese Shinobi le lanzo unos cuantos senbons que no pudo esquivar pero cuando no vio vio el cuerpo de Shino en donde ella estaba y era convertido en un alfilero por todos los senbons que le lanzaron fue cuando lo sintió esa extraña energía roja estaba rodeándola, se sentía tan fuerte tan invencible aunque también se podía sentir como una bestia ataco rápidamente el domo de hielo hasta destruirlo y golpear a esa persona que había osado a golpear a su amigo y compañero de equipo, fue cuando sintió que esa energía se iba acabando de a poco hasta que se cayó de rodillas al piso mientras Ino intentaba curar a Shino.

Fue cuando Naruto llego y vio a Kurima tirada en el piso y vio que había usado el poder de Natsumi-chan para vencer a al Shinobi que descubrió que era Haku así que la curo de sus heridas para después verla despertar.

-¿Qué bueno que estes bien Haku-chan?-le dijo Naruto mientras Haku se sonrojaba para enojo de Ino que ya se imaginaba en un trío con la pelinegra y Naruto, se sonrojo para volver a curar a su compañero.

-Naruto-san máteme le falle a Zabuza-sama merezco su castigo-le dijo la triste usuaria de hielo al rubio.

Hablando de Zabuza estaba acorralando a Kakashi con sus clones de agua que Kakashi no se podía defender, pero fue cuando apareció otro rubio dando a entender que el que atendió a Haku era un clon de sombras.

-vamos Zabuza Kakashi-sensei está cansado que tal si peleas contra mi uno contra uno puro kenjutsu-le dijo Naruto mientras otro clon curaba a Kakashi que se estaba desmayando por el sobre uso del sharingan.

-esta bien gaki tiene años que ningún rival pelea contra mi con kenjutsu, quiero saber que tan bueno es el estilo de pelea de los Hayabusa, si vemos el potencial de tu hermano tu debes de estar a su mismo nivel-le dijo una voz mientras se dispersaba la neblina.

Y así Naruto se lanzo al ataque contra Zabuza que apenas si se pudo defender a tiempo por la impresión, Naruto era bueno pero luchar contra un espadachín de la niebla no era suficiente.

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo en su pelea y se veía como claro ganador a Zabuza Naruto guardo su espada.

-que paso gaki apoco ya te rendiste- le dijo Zabuza a Naruto mientras este se reía mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y explotaba en una bola de humo.

-bien Zabuza es hora de que veas otra arma de mi clan te presento a mis vigoorian flail-dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba con sus armas en mano contra Zabuza que se volvió a poner a la defensiva esas armas eran extrañas parecían nuchakos pero terminaban en una daga serrada muy fuerte que cuando chocaba con su espada sacaban chispas mientras su espada se empezaba aboyar cuando de pronto termino en el suelo y su espada lejos de el.

-creo que ya no somos más rivales Zabuza-le dijo a Naruto mientras le extendía una mano y Zabuza solo vio hacía el final del puente para verlo rodeado de bandidos.

No pensé que te derrotaran estos genin Zabuza pero como de todas maneras no te pensaba pagar he decidido contratar estos bandidos para acabar con tu trabajo, maten a todos pero dejen a las mujeres para divertirnos, excepto a esa puta que me ataco hace unos días-dijo Gatou mientras lanzaba una flecha con una ballesta que lanzo hacía Haku que ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse.(lo siento Zabuza-sama Naruto-kun ojala te hubiera conocido antes porque voy a morir sin confesarte que me empezaste a enamorar desde esa vez en el bosque)

La mujer de hielo cerró los ojos con esa imagen de Naruto en el bosque dormido para poder llevarse un recuerdo a su tumba pero cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver como Zabuza recibía la flecha en el corazón en lugar de ella.

-no…podía…permitir…que murieras…eres..como una hija para mi…. Adiós Ha..ku-le dijo Zabuza escupiendo un poco de sangre sobre la cara de la chica con su último aliento para después morir en los brazos de la chica que solo pudo llorar por la muerte del que su maestro y un padre para ella.

-maldito desgraciado mataste a un gran ninja pero yo mismo te matera aquí y ahora- le dijo Naruto para después empezar a cargar energía en sus armas mientras los bandidos se acercaban contra el, cuando los primeros estaban ya sobre el libero sus armas haciendo una combinación de patadas y golpes que empezaron a destrozar a todos los bandidos hasta que solo quedo Gatou que intento empezar a correr por su vida pero se encontró con un rubio que lo miro a los ojos para atraparlo en un genjutsu a lo mejor no tan fuerte como los de los Uchiha pero si más fuerte que los normales , en el genjutsu Gatou pudo ver como todas las personas que había mandado a asesinar morían frente a el pero lo más raro es que sentía todo el dolor de los asesinados.

-Haku-chan que tal si nos acompañas a Konoha se que Hokage-sama te aceptara como una más- le dijo Naruto otra vez escupiendo el sama de Minato a lo que la chica acepto.

Después de eso los aldeanos de Nami no Kuni se llevaron a Gatou para condenarlo por sus crímenes así que después de curar a Shino y a Kakashi se fueron hacía Konoha para dar su informe de la misión al Hokage cuando estaban cruzando el puente Naruto sintió unos brazos por su cintura y cuando voltio vio a Inari abrazandolo.

-adios Naruto-niisan espero que luego me vengas a visitar para que me enseñes a conquistar chicas como tú nii-san- le dijo Inari

-claro que si Inari no te preocupes pronto te vendré a visitar cuida a tu madre y que ningún tipo se le acerque y también cuida tu abuelo y dile que no tome tanto.-le dijo Naruto a Inari que le contesto con un Hai para irse otra vez con su mama y su abuelo que tenía un extraño maletín en sus manos cuando el equipo de Konoha y Haku se dirigieron hacia Konoha ahora a una velocidad aumentada para llegar rápido a la aldea de las hojas.

Ojisan que tienes en el maletín- le pregunto Inari a su abuelo que abrió el maletín dejando ver un montón de dinero y una nota en ella que enseguida leyó.

"_para los aldeanos de Nami no Kuni:_

_Espero que aprovechen este dinero que encontré en las guaridas de Gatou así como también espero que no dejen que Tazuna se siga embriagando más porque al fin y al cabo van a necesitar un constructor para todo lo que van a necesitar cuando regrese su gloria como un país marítimo importante._

_Se despide el mejor ninja de todo el mundo NARUTO HAYABUSA._

Después de leer la carta empezaron a repartir todo el dinero entre los habitantes que saltaron de la alegría por su salvador.

-y como se va a llamar el puente abuelo- le dijo Inari.

-pues al principio quería ponerle el gran puente Tazuna pero viendo que eso no iba a atraer turismo y puesto que Naruto me salvo y los salvo a ustedes he pensado llamarlo _"el gran puente Naruto"_.

Y aquí se acabo todo perdón por la tardanza pero tenía unos cuantos problemas familiares que apenas resolvi sin más que decirles me voy no sin antes hacer algo

A partir de hoy quiero que las personas que quieran voten por las mujeres que estarán en el fic ya que es importante para mi ya que si por ejemplo a mi no me gustara el NaruSaku pero a uds. Si la pondría en el harem así que voten por sus favoritas las que estarán afuerza a parte de Ino serán Sakura y pueden votar si quieren a Hinata o a Hanabi su hermana no se les olvide los review y adiós

Atte. Al potter w 12


End file.
